


Narriation

by gazingatmoons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatmoons/pseuds/gazingatmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for an assignment in class, and I just finished it, so I wanted to share it with you! It's about Tobio's life and pretty much everything you know about him but in 3rd person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narriation

**Author's Note:**

> If words seemed a little forced, it's because we had to use certain words for the assignment.

As a child Tobio always seemed content being on his own. He was never consoled, for he never cried or showed much feeling. Such things like sympathy never crossed his mind for almost half his life. He always looked angry and scary to the other children at school, so he lived a lonely life that just got more wretched until the fateful 8th grade came into place. It was the volleyball championships for middle schoolers. With a setter of such high ability that is Kageyama Tobio; winning came easily, almost as easy as dictating.  The King Of The Court, he was called. It was not a pleasantry or a name of praise; it was used for ways to hurt his own heart that he locked away with a scowl and crude words. “Faster! Jump higher!” He shouted towards the wing spiker who just barely spiked his toss. The spiker just went back to position, too used to his impudent words. ‘Why don't they ever try harder? My sets aren't impossible to spike.  They just need to work as hard as me and they’ll spike my tosses.’ He thinks to himself, trying to get some sort of self reassurance

The next game no one spiked his toss, as they all watched as the ball lifelessly fell onto their own court. His own teammates are done with his tyrant ways and decided to put their hate for him into the game. Shame quickly washed over him as the coach told him to go sit on the bench. ‘I want to keep playing! I don’t want to sit on the sidelines; I want to play as long as I can.’ Thoughts soon captivated his mind and its not long before the final set is over. With the whistle blowing he gets up with his head still facing the ground, as though the world is weighing heavily down on his shoulders. He grabs his bag before anyone else comes in and see’s him in the pitiful state they put him in. He doesn't eat or sleep that night.

For the rest of 8th grade, volleyball and school seemed impossible. Everyone avoided him more than before, wanting nothing to do with his oppressing ways. He keeps quiet at volleyball practice and just sets to a wall with degrading thoughts moving in his head. His grades are slipping even farther down than before, and his parents don’t even seem the least bit concerned for him. They've always know him as a child that loved seclusion and volleyball, so they never questioned him and left him to his own devices not even bothering to take a second look at his eyes that have lost their spark.

Bright is the only word to describe this boy of the same age as Tobio. He has orange hair almost as bright as the sun, and he can jump like he’s trying to reach the sky he belongs to shine in.  The first time he saw this light in his dark world was on the court but each on different sides. Promises were made after that game with Tobio winning and the boy losing. The second time he meets him is at high school when he’s practicing his new and improved jump serve. The boy is unlike any other, but he’s exactly what Kageyama wanted and needed in his life. Kageyama Tobio was the dark while Hinata Shouyou was the light. Together they were the oddball duo that played volleyball on the same side of the court. An unthinkable friendship that formed quickly from trust and respect. His world is no longer full of complete darkness. There is a balance of light and dark that seamlessly fit together like a missing puzzle piece. He throws off the robe that covers his shoulders and the crown covered with jewels on his head, both fall with barely a sound in their wake. He takes one step closer to the court that holds his first friend. The Solitary King is no more.

 

 


End file.
